


Technical Difficulties

by chasethewind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frustration, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex on Furniture, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You busy?” Felicity asked. Oliver grunted in response. Leaning over, she nibbled on his ear and whispered, “Wanna take a sex break?”</p><p>“Now you wanna talk to me?” he sourly asked, turning his head to peer at her from beneath those long, dark lashes. He wasn’t happy. His tone said it all.</p><p>Feeling guilty, Felicity wrapped her arms around him in a light hug, pressed a kiss to his lips, and pulled away. “You’re right. I’ve been a bitch and I’m sorry. I’ll let you get back to work.” She got to her feet and headed back to her computers. Crap, now what? she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Sometimes, that's all I can manage. After Hours is still currently a no-go, so please don't ask if I have plans of updating it.

A grumpy Felicity Smoak never boded well for anyone, especially when it was Oliver causing the grumpiness. He'd been on her ass for the past few days as they searched for a gang of drug dealers that had been pushing ecstasy all over the Glades. She'd been sitting at her work station for four nights straight, and it was taking its toll. Even though they'd spent that entire time together, it had mostly been through the comms, and she was getting worked up over it.

Release… That's what Felicity needed. And as she pushed away from her desk and glanced around the foundry, there was no sign of Oliver anywhere. They hadn't had sex in almost a week now, and the pent up frustration was slowly driving her mad. She just wanted a night alone with her boyfriend, a night without interruptions, but the stupid algorithm she had created to catch their suspects wasn't working properly, leaving her to sit at her desk for hours on end trying to fix it while he, Diggle, and Roy patrolled and did the best they could with the information they had.

"Oliver?" she called out, knowing he was somewhere in that large, dark space beyond her computers. She just couldn't pinpoint where. The rest of their crew had headed home an hour earlier, leaving them alone in the lair.

"Over here," was his listless response. Felicity headed towards the back of the foundry, behind the toolboxes that held their equipment, and found him sitting on the ground, his legs curled beneath his body as he deftly restrung his bow. His shirt had been discarded ages ago. It lay on the floor beside him revealing nothing but scarred flesh and tense muscle.

She felt what she always felt when she saw him like that, a stirring between her legs and a tug on her heart. Felicity watched his fingers, long and blunt-tipped, nimbly worked the string through the intricate loops and pulleys of the bow. She loved the way they stroked every inch of her body, the way they plucked her nipples, dipped into her depths with reckless abandon.

Lust hit her hard, and she pressed her legs together. She definitely needed a good fuck. Even if it had only been a week since their last rendezvous, it still felt like an eternity. Felicity had been so wrapped up in code that she'd been neglecting her duties as a good girlfriend. It was time to put an end to that. She stepped over to him and sank down on the floor until they sat side by side. Then her hand reached up and fell to his shoulder and began rubbing gentle circles into it.

"You busy?" Felicity asked. Oliver grunted in response. Leaning over, she nibbled on his ear and whispered, "Wanna take a sex break?"

"Now you wanna talk to me?" he sourly asked, turning his head to peer at her from beneath those long, dark lashes. He wasn't happy. His tone said it all.

She winced. For the better part of the evening, she'd been snippy with him, frustrated by the fact that she still couldn't get her damn program to work. In the last two hours, Felicity had done nothing but snap at him for every little thing he did, from training to loudly to sharpening his arrows to close to her computers, which was probably why she had found him off in the corner by himself. It broke her heart knowing she was the cause of his anger. It was better to leave Oliver alone to stew for a bit longer before she tried again.

Feeling guilty, Felicity wrapped her arms around him in a light hug, pressed a kiss to his lips, and pulled away. "You're right. I've been a bitch and I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to work." She got to her feet and headed back to her computers.  _Crap, now what?_  she thought.

Felicity glanced around the room for a minute, pondering. Then it hit her. She grabbed her bag and started to dig through it until she found the egg vibrator she kept in one of the pockets. It was purple and discrete, just how she liked her portable toys. It was small and powerful enough for her to maneuver it easily without doing gymnastic. That would help her through the coding problem, among all her other problems.

Situating herself in her chair, Felicity lifted the hem of the flowing skirt she wore and sat down with her legs propped open on the desktop. Turning on the vibrator, she took a minute, letting it rest against her lace covered labia, feeling the vibrations pulse over her sensitive flesh. When she felt her pussy grow wet, she teased herself, touching the tip to her clit over her panties, pressing it and tapping it against the hard little button. Moving down, she parted her lips and turned it on high, easing it just a bit between her folds.

Felicity twisted and turned the little bulb, dipping it beneath her panties, then left it to rest at her entrance as she picked up her wireless keyboard. Rereading the last few lines of code, she started typing again. Every so often she paused and move the vibrator around her pussy, sometimes pressing it against her clit and others plunging it inside her entrance. She found the mistake she'd made and nearly did a fist pump, but instead, she felt her cunt throb wildly and kept squirming in her chair. Deciding she wanted to wait out her orgasm at least until she solved the problem, Felicity continued on, rewriting her code even though she was turned on.

"Felicity?" Surprised by the sound of Oliver's voice, she twisted around to see him grinning at her. "What are you doing?"

She giggled and pulled the vibrator out so he could see. "Finding my groove," Felicity answered. He leaned against the side of her desk. Oliver's hand drifted down to his cargo pants where she could see the prominent bulge. She licked her lips and stared first at it then his face. "How long have you been watching me?"

"A while," he replied with a grin. "I got so hard watching you play with yourself. I didn't want to disturb you. Looked like you were on a roll." Oliver pushed off the desk and sidled up to her chair.

"I am, but I can take a break if you are." Felicity watched as he kneeled down beside her, his hand sliding beneath her top to caress her breast. His lips fell to hers as he flicked a fingernail over her nipple lightly. Moaning, she sat up to arch into his touch. "Yeah, I can definitely take a break," she said.

"No, no… You keep working," Oliver replied. He turned his head and scanned the code she'd been working on. Although it made no sense to him, he smiled. When he finished, he rolled her chair away from the desk and crawled under it.

"What are you doing?" Felicity laughed as he grinned at her from his new position. He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer.

"Helping you. Keep typing."

A tiny giggle bubbled from her throat before she shook her head, trying to pick up where she left off. Remembering her last commands, Felicity continued typing and it took her a minute or two before she was fully immersed in the computer world again. She barely noticed when Oliver pulled down her panties and spread her legs wide, but she did notice when the vibrator began moving along her slit again.

"Oh, god," she groaned as she leaned down. Oliver met her gaze, and even though he was hunched over, he kept stroking the vibrator over her clit.

"Keep going," he insisted in that low, deep growl that always made the butterflies in her stomach flutter wildly. Felicity was speechless and writhing in her chair, but she nodded and straightened up again. Her eyes stared at the screen for a moment, just enjoying the sensation. With her feet spread out on the ground, she couldn't see much of Oliver beneath her desk, but she could feel him, and instantly found the whole situation undeniably arousing.

She must have taken too long because soon the vibrator was removed completely, and she felt Oliver tap it against her clit. "Keep typing I said," he growled once more.

"Fine," she moaned, and settled down, returning to the code in front of her. For a moment, Felicity was worried it would be too distracting as the vibrator slipped into her, but it wasn't. She used that lust and stimulation to spur her fingers on, and soon began to explain to Oliver what she was doing.

Felicity was quickly beginning to realize that talking code to him was a turn on, just as much as talking in Russian or Mandarin was a turn on for her. It was turning into an unexpected form of foreplay, and she soon felt fingers rub her clit. Back and forth they caressed her, and she couldn't contain her moan.

She heard Oliver's faint groan in response and smiled. He adjusted the speed of the vibrator down a little and went with his lead as he parted her legs further, lifting one to rest on the desk as the other was propped against the drawers underneath. The vibrator sank in deep, and Felicity closed her eyes. They rolled to the back of her head as he rubbed it against her g-spot.

This was heaven, she thought, but quickly revised that statement. The new position opened her legs wide enough for Oliver to press kisses against her quivering folds. He pressed the entire length of the small vibrator into her completely with his thumb, his other fingers twisting to rub her other hole. She moaned, but he held her hips down with the muscular expanse of his arm against her waist, restricting her movements.

Felicity typed as fast as she could, the code finally coming together properly as Oliver's tongue began to lick up her juices. So hot and so wet, she could feel the moisture on her thighs dripping down her slit, could hear him as he ate her out.

"Oh, god, Oliver! So close!" she cried.

He pulled the vibrator out and pushed the chair back again, clawing his way out from beneath her desk. He then leaned over Felicity, kissing her with abandon, both their tongues pressing against each other madly. She could taste herself and immediately abandoned the keyboard to cling to her boyfriend.

"No," he growled as her mouth bit along his jaw and neck, hands tugging his pants down. One wrapped around his painfully hard cock and Felicity immediately knew he was enjoying this just as much as she was. Slowly, she guided him towards her eager slit, but he took a step back.

"No," Oliver said again. "You need to keep typing. You're almost done."

"I'm almost going to come without your cock in me!" she bit out. "I can't really type right now."

"You will," he said with conviction as he picked her up and sat down on her chair. Oliver guided her down onto his dick, filling her completely when her ass came to rest against his hips. His hands grabbed her wrist a moment later, placing them back on the keyboard.

Felicity, however, had other plans. Bracing herself against the desk, her hips began to move, to bounce up and down, grinding hard with every downward thrust. With restraint she didn't have, Oliver's arms came around her waist and hips, muscling her into submission. She whimpered, on the verge of tears if he didn't let her come.

"Shh," he cooed into her ear, his hands reaching up to fondle her breasts. "Just finish whatever coding you have left to finish. You're almost done. Then, I'll fuck you until you can't stand."

Right then, the code didn't matter. She tried shifting again, but Oliver held her still. Felicity had a hard time understanding. She could feel him throb deliciously deep in her cunt, but as her focus returned to the computer, she realized he was right. Only a few more lines of code remained in her program. If that was all it took to get Oliver to finish her off, then she began typing at lightning speed.

The last time Felicity had typed that fast was in college, when one of her professors needed her to finish a project ahead of schedule, and the deadline was fast approaching. Twenty lines of code and three minutes of sweet torture later, she was done. Oliver, who had been gazing over her shoulder as she typed, waited until the last character was typed before rising off the chair. The movement pushed his cock deep into her making Felicity moan. A moment later, her keyboard was pushed aside as he laid her across the desk.

While the vibrator did a good job working her into a frenzy, it didn't compare to Oliver. When that long, thick cock pushed into her, Felicity felt all of the nerve endings in her body tingle, his length massaging all of her inner muscles, stoking the fire in her loins until it was an inferno that completely consumed her.

She writhed and moaned with each slam of his hips into hers, legs shaking, body humming with the beginnings of her orgasm. "Fuck! Harder! Faster!" Felicity cried out as she reached between her spread legs and began stroking her clit with her fingers at the same pace with which he thrust into her. Oliver had teased her for quite some time, and they were both hungry for release.

As he gave in to her wishes and his thrusts hit harder and faster, Felicity's moans grew louder, reverberating throughout the lair until finally she felt his cock jerk deep in her wet heat. Her orgasm, which had been teetering on the edge for so long, crashed into her, over her, wracking her body in wave after wave of all encompassing, searing pleasure. She cried his name as her back arched, body shaking violently until it subsided and she slumped onto the cool glass.

Felicity lay flat on her desk, her eyes half closed, smiling as Oliver pressed kisses to her neck and shoulder. After a minute, she managed to reach over, save her changes, then put the computer in sleep mode.

It was a struggle getting up off the desk, but they managed. His arms around her waist easily hoisted her to her bare feet. When Felicity wobbled, he caught her. They held onto each other for a few more moments before she led Oliver to the small cot they'd bought together for those nights when they couldn't go home and curled up next to him.

His arms folded around her waist, bringing her into the warm expanse of his chest until her head fell beneath his chin and her hands pressed against his sweat slicked back. Before drifting off, Felicity kissed his lips softly. "Thanks for keeping me going," she whispered, nuzzling his nose.

"Anytime, baby… Anytime," Oliver whispered back, holding her just a little closer. "Love you," he murmured into her hair.

"Love you, too."


End file.
